Here Comes the Spy, All Dressed in White
by the7thflockmember
Summary: Sequel to the Crossword Puzzle from Jared's Place. Tons of Zammie. All about their wedding but with a lot of flashbacks! T possibly M.
1. Flashback numero uno!

Here Comes The Spy, All Dressed in White…  
Also known as…  
THE ULTIMATE BRIDEZILLA!

And  
THIS BRIDEZILLA CAN KICK BUTT!

**Flashback Part One**

_February 22, 2009 2:37 AM_

I woke up feeling oddly comfortable.

And my pillow was moving. Actually, now that I mention it, my whole bed was moving. Although it was only 2:37 in the morning, my spy senses overcame my right mind and I turned over, trying to escape, only to find that I was closer to the edge of my bed than I thought.

Seeing as I was completely entangled in them, my unusually heavy sheets came down with me.

"I'M AWAKE!" came a groggy but startled and alert voice on top of me.

Oh. Duh. Last night's memories flooded back into my mind.

Zach coming home. Us kissing our way to our room. Him proposing. (YAY!). the way his abs tensed when he leaned down to tell me how much he loved me. His very _toned_ abs, if I may say so, (=] ).

Plopping down heavily on the floor, I became very aware of everything that had happened to me, to us, over the past few years.

Zach and I getting back together, senior year. Mom marrying Solomon and having Lacey, my three year old step-sister. 

_Shit! _How do I tell mom?

Suddenly I was sucked out of my memories as I felt a slightly calloused hand lightly graze over my side, up and down, slowly.

Smiling a truly happy smile, I turned myself over slowly and let my smile fade.

This caused Zach to frown and stop playing with my side. He had a genuinely confused look on his face.

Pulling the sheet over my currently naked body, I put on my best pouty-face and started with my plan.

"You know, you never did finish telling me why you loved me so much." Gesturing to my body, I added, "so that means no more of this until I get my answers."

Using the smirk I learned from Zach himself, I backed up against my bed… only to get pulled into Zach's arms.

Both of us out of the sheets now, you could probably say this was an extremely awkward position, but that tends to happen with the ones you love most.

Moving over, Zach now had his back where mine was mere seconds ago, with his legs stretched out, and knees bent, forming a triangle between his legs and the ground.

I wasn't quite able to sit on his lap, but I would sort of be. He was pretty much holding me bridal style against him. His bare chest to my bare side, his soft lips to my little ear.

Seductively, he whispered to me, "You really want to know why I love you?" I shivered slightly and nodded.

"Well, for one thing, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever and _will_ ever lay eyes on. Except maybe that Sophia Bush chick, she _is_ pretty hot." That earned him a slap on the chest. "Ouch, jeez, Cam. I was kidding. Anyway, you're also one of the best spies I know. And you're sexy. And super smart. Which by the way is sexy. Oh, you've got a mean sense of humor too. And your legs are pretty nice. Oh, and did I mention that you're sexy?"

I laughed. "Yeah. You might've mentioned it once or twice."

Laughing again, I leaned in to kiss him. When my lips reached him, I whispered quietly, "Well, a deal's a deal. You can have me."

I winked and then muttered, "wow, Liz was right. I really am sex crazed. Look what you do to me!"

He picked me up while laughing and then placed me back on the bed. "Yeah, I know. You do it to me, too. And Liz said you're sex crazed? Well, she was right. But I'm just crazy about you."

And with that he tucked me in carefully, with my head on his chest, as I listened to him breathe, with his hand stroking my hair gently.

"What? No more?" I asked.

It wasn't a whine, but more just out of curiosity. "No. You, my dear fiancé, need your sleep. And besides, I'll always be here in the morning, if you know what I mean."

Chuckling, he laid back down and continued stroking my hair. I fell asleep listening to the gentle beating of his heart.

* * *

**Hope you like the first chappie! I have to go to tennis now, but i want you to know that the first few chapters are going to be flashbacks! I would love to say more but i really do have to go. Oh, and i couldn't decide on a title, so i put all THREE on it, but used one of them as the actual title! Love you all!**

~abbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbby 3


	2. Flashback NUMBAH TWOOO!

**Flashback Part Two!  
**_March 2, 2009 at 2:37 PM_

Okay. It's time to put my plan into action.

Zach and the guys just "left", so they said, but I know they're really out there listening in.

So much for being some of the best spies in the world. Anyway, so I was sitting there quietly "working on my crossword puzzle".

Zach and I planned a very… _special_ way of telling my best friends that we were engaged.

You know that super cute commercial for Jared's Jewelers? The one where the girl is working on a crossword puzzle and asks her friend what another word for engagement is?

Well, we figured, you know, how cute would it be if I did that… only with this GORGEOUS ring Zach gave me?

I was actually really good at these things, not to toot my own horn.

In the background I hear my friends laughing and the occasional "oopsy-daisy!" from Liz.

"So, Cam, how's sex—I mean life with Zach been?" Way to be blunt, Mace.

Laughing, I replied, "Good. And better." I waggled my eyebrows playfully and received a blow to my head with a soft pillow.

Acting astounded with my mouth gaping, I asked calmly, "And what, my dear Bex, was that for? All I really want to do is finish my crossword puzzle. These things are really soothing."

"Well, first of all, you are _SO_ incredibly infatuated with Zach, in more ways than one, that even Macey could figure it out! No offense, Mace." She shrugged. "And also, you said you have news. SO WHAT'S THE GOD DAMN NEWS?! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! It's been 'after this puzzle' and 'after this puzzle'. I JUST WANT TO KNOW, CAMMIE!"

Ohhh… right. She's talking about the dramatic entrance I made… haha… riiiight.

**A flashback…. In a flashback…? Veeeeeeeeeery interesting**

"_Bex, Macey, Liz! I have _HUGE_ news!!!" _

_Everyone rushed to my side. _

_Overlapping each other with their questions, I understood… well, to be honest… I couldn't tell the word "cantaloupe" from "supercalifragilisticexpialidocious". _

_Laughing, I decided I would torture them a bit. "Okay, well, last night… no… not last night… a week ago… you know, this can wait. This crossword book has been literally _calling my name_all__ day!" _

_Groaning, they all sat down on the couch. I continued my crossword puzzle… ing…_

**End flashback within a flashback!!**

"So… you see… the night Zach got back… something _major_ happened. I just thought that you guys should—" I was cut off by Bex's very _loud_ screaming.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!!?" Bex practically _screamed _in my _ear_. "_OUCH!_ Hellooo! I'm right here! No need to yell!"

They all looked at me, incredulous. They really thought I was pregnant.

"Uhh… no? What makes you think that I'm pregnant?" Macey stood up to the plate.

"Well, first of all, you loudly and quite rudely, if you ask me, burst into Bex's house screaming your freaking head off saying that you have 'news'".

Oh, yah, I forgot to tell you. Because I clued Zach in, he made the boys leave the girls and we all had a girls' night in.

"Also, last night we were gonna call you since the boys abruptly left and we wanted you to enjoy our _lovely_ spa night with us that night. But then when we tried, your cellie was off, as was Zach's, and get this! The phone was off the hook! This was about a week ago," even though she clearly remembered when, "and that gives you enough time to know that you're pregnant!"

"Okay, well, I appreciate your super freaky stalker…ness, and I mean, yah, you're a spy and all, but it's just that, JEEZ! WILL YOU JUST LIKE, STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS?!? And besides, I did not burst in her house. I was clearly invited."

"She has a point, you know." Liz added, her finger pointed sharply in the air.

Macey glared.

Liz backed off. Wow, aren't they just the _best _of friends? Rolling my eyes, I quietly looked down at my crossword puzzle.

Five letter word for facial expression… let's see… there's an "I" already… ahh, la duh! Smile!

"Helloooo! Earth to Cammie! We've been waiting since last night for you to just tell us your news. _Please,_ for the sake of my God damned sanity, just tell us what your news is."

I looked up from my puzzle book.

"Fine, but will you guys please help me with this one? It's _impossible_."

Bex's face looked confused, seeing as being as smart as I am shouldn't need help with a _crossword puzzle_ of all things.

Macey huffed. "_Fine_."

"Okay. So I need a fourteen letter word for marriage proposal… can't be engagement because that only has ten letters…"

"What about… engagement… ring? Are spaces allowed?" Liz asked, perplexed.

"Mhm. But that's not it. "E" is the second letter, not the first. I got it! He… went… to… Jared's!"

Well, then.

That got me nowhere.

They all exchanged looks. I slowly got up from the couch.

They exchanged another look and we all squealed, jumping up and down.

"Where is it?"

"Eh mah gawd, how did we miss _that_?"

"IT'S GORGEOUS!"

"Wait… is that…"

"What I think it is…" I nodded.

"Cammie, that's not from Jared's."

"True, true. But also _veeery_ false!"

"Uh… English please?"

"I'm guessing you all figured out that it is il anello di perpetuo amore, but yes, he _did_ go to Jared's. Oh, that and I _reeeeeeeeeally_ wanted to use that line!"

They still didn't get it. I slipped it off my finger and showed them the inside.

There, in a fancy script-like writing, was an inscription: _the ring of eternal love. C, my love for you will last forever. ~Z._ and there, right after the small Z was none other than a piece of diamante de esperanza!

"Inside the cave where Zach retrieved the ring and the diamond, there was a box filled with other stones that were allegedly a myth. It was said that there were two diamonds of hope and the first was crushed into thousands of tiny pieces. The government knew of Zach's plan to propose to me and agreed that he could have the ring and a piece of diamond. The other, however, is staying locked up where no one, and seriously, I mean no one can get into."

They all grinned at me and at that moment I was so incredibly glad to have best friends like the ones I do.

"Don't you just love, love?" I asked.

Then we all squealed really loudly and all of us, even Bex's Chihuahua, Bean, were jumping up and down.

"I take it you told them, Cam. Well, it went better than I expected."

"Dude, I don't get how you can handle all that screaming, Cammie. It's like a bunch of dying pigs."

"Hello to you, too, boys!" I playfully yelled to Grant. "Oh, no you didn't!" Woah, he did _not_ just say that.

"I am not a boy! Clearly, I am a man." He puffed out his chest. Typical Grant.

Bex gave him a look and ushered them all out of the door.

"Yah, and you best leave or else you won't be able to call yourselves men anymore. That goes for _all_ of you. NOW."

Jonas and Danny complained on their way out about how they didn't even get to congratulate me.

"WELL, I CAN HEAR YOU NOW, SO CONGRATULATE FROM AFAR OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!" I yelled out the door.

They muttered quiet congrats as Zach and Grant dragged them away.

I leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly I noticed three mischievous faces making their ways closer to me.

"Oh, Cam!" Macey said in a sing-song voice.

"Now we get to help you out _just_ like we did with Bex. IT'S PLANNING TIME!"

Screaming, I opened the door, only to get dragged back in by the girls. "ZACH! GRANT! JONAS! DANNY! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

_SLAM! Uh oh. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

Okay, I know that the end is the same as from the end of The Crossword Puzzle from Jared's Place, but it **_**was**_** part of the flashback! Anyway, next chapter will be what happens after this. And then will be a present-day thing. I have to go, my mom thinks I'm doing school work! But I'll be on my iPod so review or PM me! Not to be pushy, I want… 8 reviews please? Thxx!**

**PeAcE.**

**LoVe.**

**ZaCh GoOdE and ZaCk MeRrIcK! MY LOOOVES!**


	3. I'm barfin' up my baby bumble bee

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r **3

Previously on _Here Comes the Spy, All Dressed in White…_

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_I leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief._

_Suddenly I noticed three mischievous faces making their ways closer to me._

_"Oh, Cam!" Macey said in a sing-song voice._

_"Now we get to help you out just like we did with Bex. IT'S PLANNING TIME!"_

_Screaming, I opened the door, only to get dragged back in by the girls. "ZACH! GRANT! JONAS! DANNY! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"_

SLAM! Uh oh._  
__AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, or Ben and Jerry's... sadly.. *sigh* how i love their ice cream... *double sigh***_

_**Claimer: I own Zach!!  
Zach: DO NOT!  
Me: Okay, technically I don't... but in a way, i do! (for those of you who don't ready my Maximum Ride fanfics, you wouldn't know that i have recently kidnapp-ed [lol. pink panther] Zachary Goode! YAY ME!)  
Zach: *mutters* damn logic to hell.  
Me: anyways... I guess I don't own anything... except for the chair and ropes I'm using to keep dear Zachy-poo over here hostage..... Naaaahhh....**_

* * *

"Oooh! I really love that color. But wait… no, that won't do. I mean.. you know? Just look at—Cam! You know, it would be a lot easier to plan _your_ wedding with a little bit of _your_ help. I'm not a mind reader, and I clearly don't have a crystal ball just laying around!"

Macey was planning the invitations at the moment.

"Are you sure about that? 'Cause, you know, your right boob looks a bit bigger than your left… are you sure you aren't hiding one on us, Mace?" Leave it to Bex to insult Miss Drama Queen over here. Major ice cold glares were being exchanged at the moment, and I'm sure many were either directed to or came from me.

"Okay, okay, OKAY! On with the invites! But honestly, Macey! Do I seriously have to pick between cream and ecru envelopes? They all look the same to me!" This was HELL. Pure hell! This might top the level of bad we went through planning Bex's wedding…

_

* * *

A BLAST TO THE PAST (otherwise known as a flashback)_

Bex's house, 2 months before her wedding

"No, _sir_! I already told you… NO! Just listen.—WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY? Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, huh? Excuse me? Were you saying something? Well you know what? THIS IS MY GOD DAMN WEDDING AND I GET TO GOD DAMN SAY WHETHER I WILL WEAR A GOD DAMNED VEIL AT _MY WEDDING!_ What? No. Nuh-uh. Fine. I can't do this anymore. Good day. I SAID GOOD DAY!"

Uh… over-board much, Bex?

"Honey? Bex?"

"WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME?"

Okay, _bridezilla_ on the loose!

"Hey, babe, listen to me. You did order a veil. The poor man probably crapped his pants facing the wrath known as Rebecca Baxter."

"Oh, Cam, I'm sorry. It's just that ever since Macey "quit", so to speak, I've been really stressed out. I love Grant, and I know that I want to marry him… it's just that I'm not sure if it will ever work out since we're, you know, spies and all."

I pulled my best friend into a hug and reassured her that everything would turn out fine.

_END MY LITTLE BLAST TO THE PAST IN MY TIME-MACHINE (AKA, "DA MAGICAL CHU-CHU)_

* * *

Her wedding almost… well… almost wasn't a wedding. Macey and Bex missed each other too much to stay apart for so long. Macey helped the wedding cake out of the flames, (metaphorically speaking, people! Geez! You believe everything you hear now a days!), just in the nick of time. I only hoped I could say the same for mine.

* * *

A WHOLE LOT OF COLORS, FONTS, AND DRESS STYLES LATER…

It was only ten o'clock. IN THE MORNING! Oh, did I forget to mention it? They woke me up. At six in the freaking MORNING! Just to boss me around and fight with me and plan my wedding.

Right now I really hate Zach for loving me so much. And for asking me to marry him. And for living. I just blame Zach.

"Hey guys?" They completely ignored me. I tried again.

"Guys? Helooo? Earth to spies!" Squat. Was I invisible? Uh… wait… never mind… don't answer that.

"YO! I HAVE A TUB OF CHOCOLATE THERAPY BEN AND JERRY'S ICECREAM IN MY FREEZER!" That got their attention.

"Okay, I lied. But you weren't listening. Jeez. I think I just need a break. I'm not feeling too well." Bex hastily came over to me and pressed the back of her cool hand to my clammy forehead. She looked at Macey, her hand now on my flushed and probably pink cheek, and I heard her talk, although it sounded more like whispering. Ugh. I feel awful.

"Macey, this is bad. Cam hasn't been sick since our COW assignment in the 9th grade. And that was because she added too much curry to the kodi va pudu she made. The spices just didn't settle in her stomach right. Which is really weird considering she can tell if a banana smoothie --trust me, we've actually tried this!—has iocane powder in it, without breaking a sweat. One sip of that and any normal person would have died within seconds of swallowing."

"Okay, guys! Back to the present times with the sick girl, please!"

"Oh, yah, right. Um… Bex stay with Cammie, I'm gonna go make some soup and look for Liz." Bex nodded and helped me to my feet.

"Oopsy Daisy!" I couldn't help but chuckle, that is until it made my nausea even worse.

"Ooh-kay. Scratch that. Found Liz, I'll just go make some soup now." Macey left for my kitchen and I heard- yes, _heard-_ Liz clumsily walk towards me. Her thick southern accent quickly filled my ears.

"I am so sorry, Cammie. Jonas and I were just going over last minute wedding arrangements. I didn't think they would last so long. I feel so—hey, Cam, are you alright? You don't look so hot." I shook my head and ran at top speed from Bex's tight grip to my bathroom.

While puking up my breakfast from earlier that morning, I felt Bex pull my hair back and Liz rub my back. Macey quietly placed my soup on the counter and scurried out; she doesn't do good with throwing up people.

You know what? Add this to the list of reasons why I really hate Za—"THAT SON OF A—!" I slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Kay, people, I hope you liked it! I worked hard on this... but it didn't turn out how i had hoped. Anyway, my dear lovies.... I'm going to go now and continue living my awful life.... SAVE ME!**

**Zach: AND MEE!  
Me: ignore him.  
R&R and you get a hug from Zach!  
Zach: huh?  
Me: just do it.  
**


	4. Zach, stop being a perv and just LISTEN!

**

* * *

**

Heyy, guys! Or girls, i'm not sure if I have any guy fans out there... anyway, I didn't realize how long it's been! But I was gone literally ALL summer and I just recently started high school. . ew. I've also been pretty upset with writing on fanfiction lately cuz it bugs me that so many people put me on story alert or favorite a story, and they NEVER review. Not for this story, though, so i'm not mad at you guys. You are all the best! And if I have you alerted and haven't reviewed, chances are, I STILL haven't gotten around to reading anything. So sorry about that. Well, you've been waiting long enough for this chapter. HERE IT IS!

Bex POV

"Do you think? They've always been so careful. I mean, her wedding is in 6 months, for God's sake!" I whisper-yelled to Liz and Macey.

Liz had a worried look on her face. "What?" I asked.

"Poor Cammie. She hasn't even told her mom she's engaged. And now she's PREGNANT!" She started yelling at the end and I heard Cam break into sobs in her bedroom. I immediately felt terrible.

Macey rolled her eyes and actually whispered. "Shut up, guys! Cammie needs us right now and _you're_ the ones bitching!"

I'm pretty sure that's the first time it was Macey, not me or Liz, who was the mediator. Well, in her own way, she was. I got up and knocked on Cammie's door.

Cammie POV

I heard a knock. "Go away." Of course, the door opened anyway.

Zach walked in (**bet you thought it was Bex!) **I quickly wiped my face.

"Aw, baby. Don't cry." He quickly lifted me into his arms and sat on the bed. I sobbed into his shirt.

B POV

I backed away from the door slowly. They obviously needed their privacy.

That was supposed to be me in there. **(no Bammie implied) **Zach came, though, and I figured he'd be a better choice at the moment.

Plus, Cammie has to tell him at one point or another.

C POV

Zach touched his index finger beneath my chin and lifted my head up to kiss him.

It started off very sweet but, I guess you could say we got a _tad_ carried away.i ran m tongue over his lips and they parted at my touch.

He flipped us over and pulled off my shirt. I felt his fingers undoing my bra clasp.

I gasped in realization. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, if we're really loud they'll leave." He started kissing my neck.

"Zach.. wait..." He moved farther down. "Zach... STOP! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

He looked up at me with worried eyes.

* * *

sorry for the cliffie! I'm just sick and writing kinda hurts my brain right now. I hope you liked it! And so I don't let you guys down too much, I have a contest for you!

Zach: ohhh boy.  
Abby: -whacks- hush up, boii!  
Zach: -mutters- I'm not Alex.  
Abby: -rolls eyes- anyway, i want my fans to write the next chapter. Cammie HAS TO tell Zach. Write either a) he's fine or b) gets mad.

Cammie a) tells her mom b) set up the chapter for her to tell her mom or c)wait to tell.

The rest is for you to decide.

R&R?

Love, Abby

P.S. anyone maybe wanna beta me?


	5. Do you have AIDS?

**Alright, guys, the winners were A for both. All were a for the first and the second had all a's and one b. So… by popular demand, Zach is fine with the pregnancy and they decide to tell Cammie's mom about it. Here it is (:**

* * *

Cammie POV

I looked into Zach's worried eyes.

Before I could say anything, he was up and checking me out for injuries.

"Oh my God, Cammie, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is anything broken?" He looked surprised suddenly as if he had an epiphany of what happened to me.

"Oh no. Did I bite your tongue or something? Do… do you have AIDS?" His eyes widened. I let out a little giggle.

"Gee, Zach, stop being such a Debby Downer… or well, David Downer. That's not it. I'm not exactly sure you'll be pleased but… I can't keep it a secret from you." He looked at me, a sincere face scrawled upon him.

"Cam. Oh, Cam, I love you, and that means that no matter what it is, you can tell me anything and everything." I took a deep breath in and started rambling on.

"Well, you know that I love you too, and you mean the absolute _world_ to me…"

**Five minutes later**

"…and even though it's something that a _lot_ of people will frown—" Zach interrupted me.

"CAMMIE! What's the point of all of this pointle—"

"I'm pregnant!" I gasped at my outbreak. Zach's eyes widened.

"I… uh… woah… pregnant…you…me…" He stuttered for a little while and then looked at his hands in shock.

I sat next to him at the edge of the bed.

"Zach, baby, say something… please?" He looked up at me and grabbed my face with his warm, rough hands.

"I… I'm going to be a father." He smiled and laughed. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

He picked me up and twirled me, then kissed me fiercely. He suddenly stopped.

"Wait… can I not do that? Will I kill it? I mean… the… _our_ baby? Wow. That's going to take some getting used to…"

I laughed a carefree and hearty chortle, one I hadn't laughed in a long time. Since I'd been truly happy and relieved.

He grabbed my hand and brought me out to where our friends were—Grant and Jonas had just arrived, also.

He walked out with a huge smile on his face and excitedly yelled, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

Smiles spread across my friends faces and Grant and Jonas gave Zach those… awkward man hugs, but you could tell how happy they were for him.

Bex spoke up. "So, uhm… when and how are you going to tell your mom?"

I looked up from Zach. I did _not_ think about that.

**

* * *

Okay, guys, I know that it's short, and I'm sorry about that, but for now that's all I can do. For those of you who read my other stories, I _might_ write the chapters for those other two stories later, but as for now, my brain is officially goo. Soooo... please review that would make my day (: I had to give an ultimatum to one of my other stories but if i can get 15 to 20 reviews, then I won't choose to use it.**

**Zach: **But what is this ultimatum, you ask?  
**Abby: **And don't say you don't ask, because we _know _that you do.  
**Zach: **This ultimatum once made me scream a _blood curdling scream_.  
**Abby: **However, I hope it doesn't anymore because not only should you expect it, but you're a _liiiiittle_ bit manlier than that... or so I thought... *weird look*  
**Zach: ***examines fingernails* I... uh... I can explain? Uhm... anyway... Ultimatum!  
**Abby: **Ahh, yes, the ultimatum is... drumroll please!  
**Zach: ***awkward drumroll*  
**Abby: **I will be forced to take out the statistics of who is on story alert and how many of those I have gotten reviews for.  
**Zach: **And we know that this probably sounds like a totally terrible, bitchy, awful, horrific, terrifyi--  
**Abby: **Ohhhkay then, boy, I think they get the point  
**Zach: **... uhm.. terrifying... awfull... ahh, yes, it may seem like an awful thing to do, but we're just askin' for a little love.  
**Abby and Zach: ***break into song* 'Cause all we need is love. All we need is love. All we need is love, love, Love is all we need. *comes up with own lyrics* so review this chapter, pretty please. Or else we'll use our super sneeze  
**Abby: **...what?..  
**Zach: **I'm not sure... it rhymed!  
**Abby and Zach: **there is something at stake, and you've had a super long break, i understaaaand! But really, people, all we need is love. All we need is love. All we need is love, love, love is all we neeeeeeeeed. So review! (:

~Abby

P.S. i hope you enjoyed that :P


	6. Cam, Stop Over Eating

**NOTE: I just replaced this chapter because I said that they were married... They aren't married yet. So sorry!**

**

* * *

**

Hey there, readers! I realize now how totally retarded it was of me to do that stupid ultimatum thing. So ignore it! Besides, I have no problem with any of you. You're all great! Must've been one of those I'm-sick-and-angry-so-I'm-gonna-take-it-out-on-my-readers kind of thing. So again, sorry! And sorry for the delay!

**Zach: So without further ado...**

**Abby: Chapter 6!**

* * *

Rachel Morgan POV

My daughter, Cammie, was now living with another spy, Zachary Goode. And he was a good kid... no pun intended. But when Cammie called me asking if I would have breakfast with the two of them, I knew he did something wrong. So now, I was sitting in the kitchen of the couple, waiting for Zach to finish cooking the french toast. Cammie was nervously sitting across from me and hardly kept eye contact. Two minutes later, Zach served each of us a steaming plate of french toast, scrambled eggs and crispy bacon.

"Hello, Mrs. Morgan, it's great to see you again," Zach said, kissing my cheek. I laughed.

"Oh, please, Zach, I'm practically your mother-in-law. Call me Rachel. Ah, hell. Call me mom!" He smiled at me, but looked nervous. I scooped up some eggs and put it in my mouth, savoring the rich taste. I started cutting my french toast and without looking up I asked, "So what is it you two wanted to discuss with me?" Cammie was shoving food in her mouth and Zach took a large gulp of his coffee.

"Oh boy... how far in debt are you? Cameron Ann Morgan, you tell me this instant. What is going on with you?" She looked up from her food and started talking with a mouth full.

"Ell, mom, ooh she, air eesh shometin bet I zhoont know ow ooh ell ooh." I gave her a puzzled look.

"What was that, Cam? Chew your food first." She swallowed what was in her mouth.

"Well, mom, you see... there is something but I don't know how to tell you..." She paused. "I.. I..." Cammie put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom looking pale. Zach got up.

"Excuse me, Rachel." He ran after her. "Cammie!" I heard the toilet water splash and I decided to wait for Zach to come back with her; he needed to know how to take care of her when she over eats. About 7 minutes later they came back into the kitchen, Zach's arm around Cammie's waist.

"Well, Zachary, looks like you handled Cammie's over eating well. Now, what is it you wanted to tell me...?" They exchanged a look and Cam spoke up.

"That's the thing, mom... I didn't over eat. I... I'm pregnant."

**Zach: Dum dum DUM!  
Abby: Boy, you are hopeless... In a cute kind of way -smile-**

**Zach: Ahw, gee, I know, I know. I hope y'all liked that cliff hanger! I gave her the idea.**

**Abby: Zach.. until two minutes ago you were asleep. You were waiting for some butt-kicking action. That cliff hanger was all on me. But if you want readers to be mad at you, by all means, take the blame.**

**Zach: Force of habit. And no thanks, I have enough screaming readers.**

**Abby: Well, I hope you all liked this! I hope it was good enough for my first chapter in a long time. If you want to follow my personal life so it's easier to know my schedule, follow me on tumblr: abbymonsterx3 . tumblr . com (minus spaces!)**

**Zach: Review, please!**

**Love and Silly Spaces,**

**Abby**


	7. Damn Pregnancy Hormones

**NOOOOOOOTE: I accidentally said that Cammie and Zach were already married in the previous chapter, so PLEASE, disregard that! They are **_**not**_** married. Terribly sorry! Reread it if there's any confusion!  
****Zach: You're terrible.  
****Abby: I WAS CONFUSED.  
****Zach: Terribly confused.  
****Abby: Zachary Bartholomew Goode, do NOT make me raise my voice with you!  
****Zach: Fine.. just don't say the name.  
****Abby: -Zach style smirk- Here ya go!**

* * *

Cammie POV

My mother's jaw immediately fell open like a castle drawbridge. Now for any normal mother this might not seem out of the ordinary, but you have to remember; my mother is a higly trained spy. She's taught to keep herself composed during situations like these.

"Cam.. I just can't velieve. you. I thought I taught you well enough to not get pregnant if you're not already married!"

"It happened the night Zach proposed to me!" I blurted loudly. He scratched the back of his head and then nodded to my mother.

"You think that being a spy with a child is going to be some easy task? Because it isn't, Cam!"

Damn pregnancy hormones made me break into hysterical sobs. I started crying into Zach's chest when I heard my mom whisper to Zach asking if we could ahve a moment. He kissed the top of my head and left me standing in the kitchen with my mom.

"When did you find out?" She calmly questioned. I muttered a quiet, "two days ago", and sat down across from her. She sighed.

"Well you can't very well have an abortion." I gasped and frantically shook my head at the thought. "Cam... This may not be the best case of judgement..." She paused, deep in thought and then gently grabbed my hands, looking into my eyes. "But as your mom, I can't say I'm not so incredibly excited and happy for you." She did a girlish squel which caused me to give her a weird look.

"Cammie, you're my only child, my only _daughter._ I'm going to be a grandmother... and a mother-in-law! We have to tell Joe!" I still was not accustomed to calling Mr. Solomon Joe. It was like calling Professor Buckingham Patricia... Way too weird.

We ended up calling Solomon and Lily, my little sister, to tell them the news. Lily giggled and squealed in that happy little kid way and Solomon congratulated Zach and then asked me how I was adusting to the pregnancy. See? He may _seem_ like a mix between Indiana Jones, Chuck Norris and Gerard Butler, but believe me, he can be a softy.

"Alright, Cam. Well, I'll miss you, but don't hesitate to call; and please don't wait until something else has happened!" She laughed to herself and kissed my cheek, followed by Zach's. He wrapped a strong arm around my waist, opening the door for Rachel Morgan- one of the strongest and wisest women I have ever met.

"Bye, love birds." She winked at us. Zach and I laughed, replying, "bye, mom." I shut the door behind her, leaning up against it as it slammed shut, and slid down the smooth piece of wood, onto the floor.

"I am _so_ not ready for wedding planning." I muttered, "Shit. And baby planning." Zach lifted me up so I was leaning against the door and then kissed my neck, my shoulder and finally my lips.  
"Looks like my beautiful fiance is going to need some relaxing tonight." Zach picked me up and plopped me bridal style into his arms.

"Dear Zachary. I'm slightly preggo, remember? We hafta get used to not doing the dirty every night, you horny boy." I kissed under his chin. Sure, technically I couldn't have sex, but that didn't mean I didn't _want_ to. My normal young adult hormones mixed with the pregnant hormones were making me horny as a rhinoceros.

"Well, you naughty girl, get your mind out of the gutter. I meant that I could give you a nice, relaxing massage. Oh, and maybe tease you all night." He winked at me and carried me up to our room.

**

* * *

**

I hope that's okay! I know it's kinda short... I'm sorry :/

**Zach: They don't care. Trust me, they just want more to read.  
****Abby: Yadda yadda yadda. Zach, leave me to wowing the crowd with my words.  
****Zach : Or with my charming smile. -smirk-  
****Abby: Too bad Ally didn't make you with a smile! -wink- Please review, loves!**

**Love and Pretty Stickers,  
****Abby**


	8. NOT A CHAPTER Fictionpress?

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the random thing, but I made a fictionpress account and I'd **_**looooooooove**_** if y'all read my story! My penname is the7thflockmember (so no one is confused) and the story is called My Life in Flames. Suck start, I'm aware, but read please? Love youu.  
Zach: I can't even follow her there. SUCCESS.**

**Abby: Shut up.**

**Love and Apologies,**

**Abby**


	9. Three Weeks? WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!

**Hey, y'all! First off: I'M NOT DISCONTINUING ANY OF MY FANFICTION STORIES. Never ever, ever! Well maybe when I'm like, 50, but not now, I won't! -winks- Before I start off, I want to put in chapter one of My Life in Flames, the story that I put on fictionpress. It's about my life, though no names are the same, so no one can come back and sue me.**

* * *

**My Life in Flames**

I can't believe I'm doing this.

Okay. So lets just start out on a first name basis. My name is Danica, but call me that and you won't live to read another sentence in this story... thing. My friends just call me Dani. So get used to it, cause believe me when I say, that's what you'll call me, that's what you'll remember me by and that's the name you'll keep with you in the back of your mind for basically ever. I'm not leaving because I've been told I have a way with words and it remains in your subconscious until the day you die. Like I said, you'll wanna remember the name Dani.

Now, where was I...? Ah, right.

So everybody basically thinks I'm this depressed girl with souless, heartless, mother fucking parents and a shitty life. Either that or that I'm just about the happiest camper you'll ever encounter. My job? Well, I have to tell you about it. I'll give you a fair warning; this is not a happy story for the weak- minded, unicorn loving, happy-happy-joy-joy kid. This is not a pretty story. You can't expect a fairy tale life when all you've ever known is lies and heartbreak.

So, I'm your normal American teenage girl; fourteen if you're looking for the creepy, stalkery details. I'm pretty short, standing at five foot, one and three quarters of an inch. In the summer my blonde hair naturally soaks up the sun and there you have it; a wonderful, messy disaster of just about a thousand different hair colors.

Though people tell me otherwise, I live and breathe to believe that my slightly pukey green colored eyes are the only nice feature about me. Oh, and my wicked sense of sarcasm and slapstick sense of humor.

Imperfections; I've got plently. I've got a half a forehead covered in pale pink acne since I'm stubborn and refuse to ever put my bangs up. My eyesight is so completely terrible that people often tell me that I'm legally blind. Yeah, keep laughing while you feel all high and mighty sitting behind your totally awesome, fantastic keyboard. It's all just hilarious. I've got what my dad calls 'bird lips' because they're pretty darn tiny and an excessive amount of bust plus my awkward lack of butt constantly piss me off.

My parents divorced each other when I was a wee third grader, suddenly sending my life crashing down into utter chaos and bursting into pathetic hells of flames.

Being a stupid, senseless, immature, naive and totally unaware little kid has got to be just about the best thing possible. Why I ever wished to grow up, I still can't figure out. When you're finally aware of all the meaningless shit that completely envelopes your life, you really wish you could turn back time like Hermione Granger with a time turner.

So now... I'm basically at a loss of where to start... Maybe the day I was born? I mean, obviously, it's not like I remember that day or anything, but shocker here, it's a pretty vital moment in every human being's life.

So shall we flash back? Enjoy the ride and remember, this is a true story, though not how everybody recalls.

Welcome to my own personal hell; The life of Danica Jones.

**

* * *

Good? Bad? Iffy? I want feedback! (That sounded pushy, my apologies.) So tell me how you like it on fictionpress! Don't have an account? That's alright! Make one, or if that's not your cup o' tea, give an anonymous review. But here's what I made everyone anxious for; Here Comes the Spy!**

* * *

I woke up to my gorgeous fiance lightly drawing invisible swirls on my exposed stomach with his rough, callused fingers. He smiled down at me and gave me a quick, sweet kiss.

"I can't believe there's something growing in there. I helped make it... Wow." He seemed awe-struck. I was, as well, but hearing the care in his voice made me fall in love with him all over again. I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him again.

"So... I was thinking... And technically we _could_ still have sex..." He paused at the end of his sentence and cheekily grinned at me, causing me to giggle.

"I don't want to chance hurting our baby. You never know." He nodded in understanding. Gosh, how did I get so lucky? I feel like I'm constantly asking myself that question lately. He gently lifted me out of bed.

"Apparently we have planning to do today. So get your lazy bum out of bed because there's some french vanilla coffee with your name on it downstairs."

Man am I head over heels in love.

* * *

Six Months Later

Zach and I had just come out of my doctor's office; they were checking on our baby. We were six months along and let me tell you, I was _extremely_ pregnant. Sadly, I had to go get my dress tailored... For the third time. Luckily, though, my doctor said I shouldn't be getting much bigger, so we're hoping it's the last time we have to get it fixed.

So, before I pee myself in excitement, let me tell you about my dress.

It's simple, but very elegant. The top had a very strapless-type shape to it, but a sheer fabric came from both sides into a halter at the back. The skirt of the dress was poofy; not prom night poofy, and not Disney princess poofy, but the kind that makes you feel like you're with Prince Charming. Many tiny, silver beads swirled across my middle and beautiful rhinestones gave a small pattern on the bottom. Lace at the very tip of the dress lightly danced across the floor if I wasn't wearing heels, but the beautiful silver shoes I picked out made sure I wouldn't accidentally trip and kill myself on my wedding day.

Time was ticking by and I couldn't be a happier person. However, when we got home there was a message left on Zach's special phone from his boss. He had a three week mission. I couldn't believe this. Our wedding was in four months and in one month's time he was going to be flying away.

Call me terribly pregnant, but my world was crashing down.

**

* * *

**

Good? I hope so! I try, I try. No, literally, I really do try. Half the time I erase what I have and just start completely new. That's the beauty of a growing mind. Well, I'm tired and slightly upset, so I hope everything went smoothly this chapter!  
Zach: Hmmphh!  
Abby: Ignore that shiny, silver stuff. He was laughing too much that he won't be on fictionpress with me. -calls to Zach- JUST REMEMBER, SONNY BOY! YOU LIVE WITH ME!

**Review, please!**

**Love and Toaster Ovens,  
Abby**


	10. Two O'clock Fears

**Heyya! I don't really have all that much to sa-  
****Zach: Ah, Hallelujah!  
Abby: -glares- shut it. As I was saying, I don't really have much to say before this chapter except that I have NO idea where I'm going with this specific chapter. I know what I want with the story, but how I'm getting there? Well, I'll let you think I have it all planned out. -winks-  
****Zach: She doesn't!  
Abby: I think they got that, thanks. So here ya go! Chapter seven!**

**

* * *

**

ZACH

It was 2:04 in the morning and the rain reflected my bitter mood.

Yesterday after our baby doctor appointment, I took Cam to the dress shop where, of course, I stayed in the car; something about seeing the dress before the wedding being bad luck or whatever. While I was waiting, I got a call from Grant saying he had urgent news. So I, being the awesome best friend that I am, met him at Starbucks while my fiance was fixing her dress.

_Flashback_

I was buying myself a grande Cinnamon Dolce Crème Frappuccino when the bells attached to the door jingled behind me. I turned to find my best friend, Grant Newman. He hugged me hastily and impatiently tapped his foot against the wretched tile floor.

"Yo, man, chill. I just gotta pay and then we can talk," I laughed. He didn't crack a goofy smile, though, just continued to tap his foot and look around nervously. I paid for my frappuccino and sat down at a table witih Grant.

"What's up, you're shaking like a chihuahua in a snow storm." He glared at me.

"I... man, Cammie's gonna kill me!" I stopped mid-slurp and looked up from my foaming drink.

"What did you do?" Never say that Cammie's going to kill you because it takes a lot to get her that angry. This guy must have messed up.

"Well, I got a call today and... I know that she would castrate me if I missed the wedding, so I'm glad I'm not! But if I go there injured or hurt in any way she might want to decapitate me!" He continued to ramble for a short while until I finally got annoyed.

"Grant! Just spit it out already, I have to go pick Cam up in like fifteen minutes." He replaced a nod with a head shake.

"I have to go on a three week mission in a month. I don't want her to find out, though because she would worry and the last thing we need is a double worried, pregnant bride. But we can't exactly hide that from her..." I nodded, understanding.

"Well, we could tell her when you leave. But I really gotta go, man." I hugged him and left the shop with the unfinished drink in my hand.

_End Flashback_

After that, I drove to the dress shop and picked Cammie up. We came home to unpleasant news. Well, more than unpleasant, but hey! Give me some credit for trying to stay optimistic. When we were checking our messages, we learned that I'm going to be joining Grant on the mission.

Now, I know what you're thinking. _Why can't you just say no to the mission? Your wedding should be more important!_ Well believe me, to me and Cam and Grant, it is! But as a spy, you can't exactly back out of missions. It's not just your job- it's your life.

Now, back to the present. I'm sitting at my kitchen table at 2:07 in the morning, gloomily staring out the window at the large raindrops falling from the smoky colored sky wondering why this has to happen _now_ of all times. In fact, I'm surprised it waited this long to spring up. Before we know it, one month is going to be over and I'm going to have to leave my extremely pregnant fiance.

Of course this happens to me.

**

* * *

**

CAMMIE

I rolled over onto another soft black pillow and closed my eyes again.

Then, I harshly opened them again, realizing that I had just rolled onto another black pillow. There should be a head right there, and not mine. I looked up, puzzled, waiting for this situation to digest.

Suddenly, I got nervous. Had the month gone by? Was Zach already gone? Was I alone? I started to panic as I hastily rose from my bed and threw on my silky red robe. I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen to see a tired looking Zach at our table, a cold cup of coffee in his hands.

I looked at the clock; 2:15. In the morning. Why are we up again? I walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder. He kissed my belly and I sat down on his lap.

"Couldn't sleep?" He shook his head and grabbed my hand, lightly rubbing it with his thumb. He was always so great and caring to me. "What? Another dream about the baby?" He had woken up a few times from dreams about me having a miscarriage. It was a horrible nightmare that we both hope would never become a reality. He shook his head again, denying it.

"I don't want to have to leave you."

"Oh. That." He meant the mission. Our boss had been kind enough to never send me on missions, seeing as I'm pregnant, and he told us he would try not to send Zach, but he was one of the best men we had and sometimes it was something we couldn't avoid.

"You gotta do what you gotta do. We'll still be here waiting for you because we love you. And you're not going to get hurt, so everything will be fine for the wedding." I kissed his cheek.

"You don't know that. It could be dangerous. I could get hurt." I laid my hand on his face and looked at his gorgeous green eyes.

"Don't say that. Because I need you here and ntohing is going to happen to you as far as I'm concerned." I hugged him and just sat there on his lap for a few minutes. "Come on. Let's go to bed." I grabbed his hand and we walked together, fingers entertwined, up the stairs to our room.

"I love you, Cam. You need to know that." He looked concerned as he stared down at me. I pulled him into a sweet, gentle kiss.

"You don't need to worry about that because I know. And I love you so much. Nothing is going to happen to us." He kissed me once more and pulled up the covers over me.

"Aloha po." He chuckled. "Aloha au iā 'oe"

**

* * *

**

It just occured to me as I was writing this, that Grant and Jonas don't have last names. SERIOUSLY, ALLY CARTER? SERIOUSLY? ARE THEY NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH FOR YA?

**Zach: Welllllll, you should proooobably check to see if you gave them last names in the prequel to this.  
****Abby: You know what, Zachary? You just can't acce- You hold a good point. One moment please. -Checks **_**Crossword Puzzle From Jared's Place**_**- Okay. So it's not there. But I did realize that I used to be a **_**much**_** better writer. -frowns- So now I'm feeling slightly emotional and I want to apologize to everyone if my writing isn't up to par.  
****Zach: So now I suggest you send her reviews, even if they're bad, because those always make her happy. And a happy Abby is a happy Zach. Cause then she remembers to feed us both.  
****Abby: -starts crying quietly- That's s-s-s-so not t-t-true! -wails-  
****Zach: Oh boy. I'm gonna go get some milk. Review, please! -walks off mumbling- Man, she makes me grow up to be a great guy. **_**Quite**_** the pleaser. -chuckles-**

**Love and Cheesecake,  
Abby**

**P.S. I'm gonna call them Jonas Wagner and Grant Valenti. Good? Oh, and Zach said "Goodnight. I love you." in Hawaiian. If any Hawaiian person is reading this and knows a better translation, please tell!**

**

* * *

**

iloveGGandHP is my SAVIOR! She told me (I'm assuming you're a she; if you're a he, I'm sorry), that their names are Grant Newman and Jonas Anderson. So I'll change that really quick. Thank you, thank you, thank you! And you know what? Now that I think about it, Grant Newman sounds familiar. Not really Jonas Anderson, but I'm believing you. Afterall, GG is in your pen name (; Thanks!


	11. Couldn't Wake The Angel

**Hey! I'm back after a... HOLY CHIZ WHIZ! It's been a month! I'm so sorry! This is a sad excuse for a chapter after a month. Terribly sorry, my dears! But I hope it's enjoyable all the same!**

**

* * *

CAMMIE**

Red. Scarlet. Crimson.

Everywhere.

I looked down at my hands tears and blood mixing together. I grabbed my stomach and waited for the pain to stop, but I had to come to reality. Looking down at the sight below me brought another round of sobs to my already flooded eyes.

"Stop it! Zachary! You stop right now!" I wailed, breaths puffing from me. "Wake up, God dammit! Don't do this!"

My fiance had a stream of blood pouring from his head and a puddle beneath it. I had woken up, hearing him at the door and I rushed down the stairs only to watch him get shot point blank. He was dead before I reached him. Then, there was a large, gloomy shadow that cast over the two of us.

I shot up from my bed, sticky from the sweat that took no mercy in falling from my body. After shakily wiping my forehead I rested my hand on the bed below me, only to hear the crinkling of paper. Confused, I smoothed out the lines that my hand made and read the note.

_Cammie,_

_You are the love of my life; never forget that._

_I'm so sorry that I can't be with you right now or watch you happily as you wake up. But it's just three short weeks and I can assure you that they'll pass by so quickly. Give our baby a little kiss for me._

_I love you, Cam._

_~Zach_

I shook my head wondering if maybe there was the possibility that this was a dream within a dream, that maybe he was here and showering, or waiting downstairs with a cup of hot chocolate for me.

But inside I knew it was real. The day had finally come. But that bastard didn't even wake me up.

Three weeks from now he will **not** be a very happy man.

**

* * *

ZACH**

I'm such a dick. And no, this isn't one of those moments where I wait for people to chirp up and say, 'Oh, no, Zach, you're such a nice person!', because it's just not true. I didn't even say goodbye. She just... She looked so peaceful when I left. I didn't want to wake the beautiful, sleeping angel.

Solomon picked me up in our driveway around 3:27 in the morning; my absolute _favorite_ time to leave places. I was comfortable in the passenger seat of the familiar black van, staring up into the dark sky, thinking about my favorite person in the world. Shortly, we would be put on a jet plane and flown out of here to Botswana. I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder and nodded at my best friend in the back seat.

"She'll forgive you, man," Grant said, a small smile on his face.

"No, Grant," I replied, "I'm a dead man."

These three weeks would be the longest weeks of my life.

**

* * *

Sorry it's so short, guys! I hope it's alright for such a tiny chapter. And please don't kill me for the length! -scared face-**

**Zach: Yea, well, I'd prefer to not hear about what happens during my time without Cammie, so I'm happy with you! I could kiss you!**

**Abby: -winks-**

**Zach: -stutters- uh... what I meant was.. uh... REVIEW, GUYS! TIME TO GO!**

**Love and (Wo)mancaves,  
Abby**


	12. WombLike Sheets and Horrid Dreams

**Hi there, long time no see! And for that I sincerely feel horrible. But I really wish this will make up for my absence! As many of you know, highschool life is extremely hectic and it's often hard to find time to do the things you love. My brain's been filled with Chemistry and Lord of the Flies and the KKK and imaginary numbers. Ohhh the life of a sophomore. But enough of my rant, I just wanted everyone to understand.  
Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

CAMMIE

Zach has been gone for 6 days, 18 hours, and about 43 minutes. And you can blame my spy habits for the exact time... for the most part anyway.

But hey! My fiancé is on an extremely dangerous mission 10 weeks from our wedding and I am horribly pregnant and hormonal, so _please_-cut me some slack!

My comfy white sheets wrapped themselves around my large stomach, making both my baby and myself feel secure. I was enveloped in a womb of sheets, surrounded by pure and innocent white. Salty tears prickled at my eyes and I stubbornly swiped at my nose with the back of my hand.

Every night I had the same nightmare where the blood flows in crimson rivers out of my one and only love as he lay dying, flinching in severe pain, in my defenseless, _helpless_ arms.

Well, the horrible stress from these dreams was making me extremely irritable. Bex and Liz are angry with me because I snapped at them one too many times when they and Macey were helping tailor my dress for my seemingly ever-growing belly. They couldn't take my shouting anymore and left Macey fixing the back of my gown. Shortly after, Macey went home in a huff, leaving me alone in my living room crying a whole new ocean in the middle of my house.

I've been tangled in my bed sheets since yesterday, feeling more alone than I had felt since my Junior year at Gallagher.

_I miss you, Zach. Come back to me... to us._

**

* * *

**

ZACH

I have been gone for 6 days, 18 hours and 43 minutes. And don't even bother blaming the habit-I really just miss Cammie that much.

It's been extremely hard to focus on stealing back a disc for my boss with all the wondering about my baby-and _our_ baby. Not to mention my wedding is in 10 weeks! But I made a promise to my girl that I was coming back in one (devishly handsome) piece without a single hair out of place, and I absolutely promise that I intend on keeping that promise.

I scratched the back of my head as I thought about the past few days that I've been here. Even I don't know the exact location, but naturally I wouldn't be able to tell anyone about where it is; that's classified information. I also can't say what's on the disc, but I can tell you that the people we've been surveilling aren't the nicest.

I looked over to my best friend who was also looking frustratedly deep in thought, his eyebrows crunching every once in a while. Our team was already falling apart. Kevin was already hospitalized and we were down a man before I could even learn his name.

Things are getting ugly.

In a few days time Grant and I are going to have to get close to the enemy-being the two best on our team-and we need to get that disc hopefully before next week was over. If not, we only had a few days not to screw up.

I rolled over on my bunk and crossed my arms over my chest and looking up at the ceiling.

It's times like these when I wish I had Cammie curled up beside me so I could throw an arm over her side and pull her close. I would nuzzle my face into her neck and take in the scent that drives me wild. Then she would squirm a little in her sleep and slide closer to me.

We would just be happy.

I dozed off thinking about her.

I love you, Cammie. And I promise I'll make it home alright.

_I promise._

**

* * *

**

Soooo, how was it? I knooow, the wait was a long one and for that I apologize!  
Zach: As always.  
Abby: Yea well... boo hoo on you. As I was saying, I hope it was still a good chapter. PotterNerdGirl even wanted to kill me, but hey, it's all good! We worked it out and she helped me with the point of views of this chapter. So thanks a million! And I promise, nobody's dying anytime soon!  
Zach: Yea, we wouldn't want to put my pretty little butt on the line now would we?  
Abby: *looks around*  
Readers: *cricket noise*  
Zach: Hmmph.  
Abby: We kid, we kid. *whisper* tell him we kid! Review, please! Feedback is always enjoyable!

Love and Eating Chicken,  
Abby


	13. The Pleasant Surprise

**Hey guys! FINALLY AN UPDATE! Goodness, I really need to do these things a liiittle bit more often... So I'm really sorry guys, but as you know, I've had the WORST case of writer's block and I'm trying to enjoy my summer a bit more than usual. Also, I tried to read the last four Harry Potter books in two weeks, (in which I was **_**extremely**_**busy anyway), and though I failed, I really wanted to try so I haven't given much thought to, um... anything really related to writing whatsoever. So I'm so sorry for making you all wait, but I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. Thank you to lovebooks101, Ilovezammie, and SnixX321 for all giving story advice! I greatly appreciated each and every one of the suggestions and greatly considered using all of them, so thank you so, so much!**

* * *

**ZACH**

My eyes swiftly shut as I felt the engine of the plane rev up. Then, I felt my stomach drop as we began to slowly ascend into the swirling purples and blues of the night sky. I swallowed hard, trying to not only pop my ears, but because I felt oddly emotional.

Finally, my mission was over. I'll spare you the gory details because, believe me, there were some _gory_ details; we even lost a few men. Luckily, though, Grant and I were coming back with not only minor wounds, but the disc we needed to retrieve. _And,_ in fact, even luckier, we were 5 days earlier than expected.

These last few weeks without any contact with Cam whatsoever have been complete torture. I know Grant has been feeling the same issues about Bex; you could hear faint whimpering from his bed each night. Yes, we're spies and yes, we're strong, but we're only human. We feel, we hurt, we cry. We miss the people we vowed to love forever.

So I decided to surprise Cammie instead of warning her about my coming home early. Thinking of what I was planning put the all-time classic smirk on my now stubble-covered face.

Well... how can I put this in a way that most people would understand... I assume that most people have seen John Tucker Must Die, am I right? Well, obviously there is the well-remembered "thong scene" as I like to call it. Well, don't judge, but my plan goes something like that.

Bex, Liz and Macey are taking Cammie out to dinner when Grant and I come home and when Cam comes back the light switch in our bedroom will be disconnected. Ergo, she will have to come into the room and turn on the light next to the bed and when she turns around there I'll be there laying on the bed... without that 'risqué' thong... or anything else for that matter. Yea, yea, stop with the weird looks, you're making me blush.

I shook my head, ridding myself of the thoughts and anxiously waited for the plane ride to be over.

* * *

**3RD PERSON**

A dark figure opened the door of apartment 27B around 10:48 in the evening. As the door shut with a quiet _click_, the dark enveloped the man and a sharp sigh cut through the silence. His stealthy and nearly silent feet scurried up the stairs and down the hall way until they slowed near a room at the end of the hall. Quietly opening the door, even though the man knew there was nobody home; none but him.

Closing the door back to its original position once more, the man's hands wandered to the shirt that gently caressed his prominent muscles and pulled it over his head. In the faint light of the moon, one would see the deep, sexy contours of his chiseled abs and chest. His arms faintly flexed as they reached down for the buckle on his pants, pulling both the jeans and the heart boxers from his legs.

There the man stood, scratching the back of his head in momentary hesitation. With one final sigh he yanked the blinds shut and hopped down onto the bed, making himself comfortable on the once neat sheets. Finally, after switching positions several times, he placed himself on his side, facing the lamp with his hand propped up under his head.

A faint car door was heard slamming and a smirk emerged on the man's face. _Show time._

After hearing the small noises of a young lady entering the apartment and waddling tiredly up the stairs, the soft sounds of the man's breathing came to an anticipating halt. A tiny creak indicated that the bedroom door had opened and re-closed and the several clicks of an non-cooperating light switch implied that for some reason the light was not working.

The man heard soft footsteps come closer to the bed and with a little click of the light pink lamp, light filled the room. At hearing a soft cough from behind her, the long soft, blond hair of the girl flashed around with her as she turned in surprise, instinctively lashing out her leg at the unknown person behind her. With a grin plastered to his face, just as instinctively the man reached up and grabbed her foot, dragging her down onto the bed with him.

Stunned, the girl fell onto the bed with a thud next to the naked man with a shocked expression on her face.

"Zach? Wait, _ZACH!_" She exclaimed, pulling his face down to her own. Zach Goode smirked into the kiss and pulled her body against his. "You're early! Oh, Zach, I missed you! And, oh goodness, and the baby missed you. Our little baby kicked for the first time a few days ago!"

A momentary look of shock was quickly replaced by an eager grin as Zach pulled her face to his once more.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, I am _so sorry_ that I missed it. I love you so, _so much_. This is great news! I... I'm really going to be a father, Cam. This is really happening." She giggled in his arms as reality hit her.

"Zach... Zachy, Zachy, Zachy-Poo... Where are your close you hunky man?" She asked as her arms wound around his neck. "Well, I was kind of hoping we wouldn't need them tonight, baby." With another giggle Cammie continued to kiss her fiancé.

"I'm really sorry sweetie, but I don't think I'm up to it," She said as she protectively placed her hand over her stomach. "My belly is just too big and, well, you know how sensitive I've been about it..." She trailed off, her teeth gently clenching on her bottom lip.

As Zach's hands reached to the buttons on Cammie's shirt, he laid her down flat on her back and placed himself over her, smirking.

"Hmm, well, baby, that's not really what I had in mind," Zach growled into her ear. With a click, darkness and giggles filled the room. A semi-muffled moan was let out a few moments later, shortly followed by an exhuberant scream.

"Zachary, stop that, that tickles!"

That night was surely a pleasant surprise.

**OKAY, GUYS! I HAVE A PLAN! Woooh, finally, right? Okay, so I _REEEEAAALLLLY_ hope that you all liked this chapter because it was kind of just to show that he's home now because I didn't want to write about his mission since it kind of seemed to stray away from the purpose of the story.  
Zach: Yea right. You just didn't want to show me in hot and sexy action.  
Abby: Uh... yeah, that's it. I just didn't want to show them how much of a softy you are when you miss Cammie.  
Zach: HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR! SHE'S THE LOVE O-  
Abby: -_of my life. She's my one and only, the one for me who makes my heart pound and my head dizzy. *mimics* _Blah blah blah. Be quiet, you.**

Anyway, I'm trying to write better and a _little_ more frequently, though no promises. Sooo, please review because I would love your feedback! Did you like how I switched it up with 3rd person or should I stick with 1st? Should I, in fact, have kept the mission included?

Review, please, lovelies!

Love and Milano Cookies,  
Abby  



	14. Classy Timing, Bro

**Ok, guys, I know, I know... I lied. I didn't update as soon as I had hoped because truthfully, I was having the summer of my life with the **_**cutest **_**boy I have ever laid eyes on. And then at the beginning of September, he broke things off with me. Long story short, I've been spending these past four months trying to piece myself back together. Pathetic, I know, and even more pathetic how I'm using him as an excuse. So I won't make you listen to me anymore, other than to hear me say that I'm going to skip through some time again so I can get to the really juicy chunk of the story!**

* * *

**CAMMIE**

_This is it. This is the day I've been anticipating for just so long. I am finally marrying Zach._ Those were the words that echoed through my head the entire time my four best friends were helping me get ready at the house.

Thanks to Macey's heavenly connections to Oscar de la Renta, my baby bump was pretty well disguised underneath the feathers of fabric. Needless to say, just the sight of the dress took my breath away. And after much discussion with my doctor, we all decided that it was in my best interest to ditch those gorgeous Kate Spade four inch heels for a nice pair of sparkly Vera Wang flats cause of my beautiful baby.

But as for our present situation, Bex was doing such a beautiful job on my hair. My grown out blond locks were braided into a petite side bun, and Bex had delicately placed pale pink lilies into the folds of the braids, with a larger white lily at the center of the bun.

"Bex, oh my goodness," I gasped in utter delight, "it's beautiful! I didn't know my hair could ever look this... this... this _wonderful!_" I felt the hormonal tears prickle at my eyes and did a freakishly girly fan wave to try and fan at my eyes.

"Now Cammie, you are darn lucky I haven't started on your makeup yet, because I would not hesitate to flick those tears off of your face for ruining my masterpiece!" Liz shouted at me.

"Oh, cut her some slack, Lizzie Bear, you know she just can't help her cutesy little pregnant self from crying," Macey shmoozed with a wink. I swear, ever since she and Danny had been considering getting pregnant, she's like a whole new girl. Not that I'm complaining, though, 'cause she's been a hell of a lot nicer to us all.

"Well, you lot better bloody well shut up, because remember, we're on a time limit! Cam's getting married! And in two hours! Gee, our little girl's really growing up... Oh bullocks, I will not start crying..."

**ZACH**

_This is it. This is the day I've been anticipating for just so long. I am finally marrying Cammie._ Those words ricocheted off the walls of my mind as I precisely tied my crisp, black bow tie.

I looked to my left and chuckled to myself as I watched Jonas struggle with his tie. Poor guy never could tie those in high school, and obviously things hadn't changed. Well, no time like the present to let him perfect it. _What?_ He may be one of my best friends, but a kid gotta learn. Breaking me from my, I admit it, pretty weird thoughts, I heard scuffling to my right. _Danny and Grant._

"Alright, guys break it up. Really? It's my wedding day! Cut me some sla— hey, hey Grant, put me down!"

That's when I found myself upside down, captured by my legs, and hanging down Grant's back. Spy instincts kicking in, I punched the backs of his knees and somersaulted over as he lost his balance and fell to the ground. I smirked as I landed in a perfect fighting stance, but make no mistake, that smirk was immediately wiped off my face.

Apparently, the guy who I thought was Grant... well, he was _definitely_ not Grant. I decided this mere seconds before "Not-Grant", as I will refer to him from now on, lunged at me. It was a full on hand-to-hand fight, and I quickly surveyed my surroundings. Grant, Jonas and Danny were now engaged in fights of their own, which meant that there were only three guys and Not-Grant.

"Really bro? On my," dodge kick," wedding day? Well gee," right uppercut, "you guys really," jab to the left, "classy timing. Unfortunately," snap neck, "so do I." Completely out of breath, I watched Not-Grant fall to the ground, knocked out. Being in Grant and Bex's house, (not to mention on their new Persian rug), I didn't want to kill the guy and get any blood anywhere, so I opted for the quick and easy neck snap.

I looked up to see that my three best friends were still in the middle of their own fights. Danny and Grant looked like they were holding their own, but we all know that Jonas was never really one for Cove Ops in school, and therefore still couldn't really fight very well. So I decided to take matters into my own hands by sneaking up behind his guy and with a snap, (literally), I twisted his neck, instantly killing him. Jonas nodded in thanks.

We turned around to see Grant and Danny standing above their dead guys, lightly panting. Grant looked down to see the Persian rug and immediately scrambled over to Not-Grant who was laying on top of it.

"No no no. No. Not this rug. You did not just die on this rug. Holy shit there better not be any blood. Oh my God, my rug. Oh my God."

Grant's franticness broke the tension and soon all four of us were on the floor cracking up on top of one another. I made myself a mental promise to never forget about guy time, because these were my best friends. I mean come on, we just killed guys together! When the laughter died down logic flowed through me.

"Nobody mention this to Cam. Or any of the girls for that matter. Today is a big day and I don't want any of them worrying. I'm sure it was nothing.

And with that, we packed up our stuff and left for the chapel. At least the worst of it was over.

* * *

**Soooo, what did you guys think? Worth the wait? No, probably not. Honestly I bet nothing was really worth the long time I made you all wait. So I am very, very sorry. Next chapter will, (finally!), be the wedding, so you can all stop dancing around and waiting! Because yea, I know it's been basically eternity since I even started the story. So I really am eternally sorry.**

**Zach: Blahblahblah, you know, she's doing this to me on purpose. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO ME, CAM AND MY UNBORN CHILD!**

**Abby: Chillllll, bro. You don't even have a legitimate unborn child. You aren't even with Cammie right now.  
Zach: Well, it's still an unborn child considering we have not birthed one yet. So yes, I want to hear more.  
Abby: ...damn logic. Oh well, you'll just have to wait, just like the rest of them, Zachy Poo! So, since I'm so awful, I figured I would give you all a little bit of a sneak peak for next chapter! EEEP!**

_Those beautiful green eyes. Those were the eyes I was prepared to stare into for the rest of my life. The way they shined like a thousand seas, and were the most beautiful color that I had ever seen in my life. They were quite possibly my very favorite thing about him. It was the first time I had ever seen Zach tremble this way, and I almost thought that he was getting cold feet, but then the way his lips curled up into the most adorable smile, I knew that this would be the single best decision I had made in my entire life. The people around us disappeared and then it was just the two of us. One of Zach's calloused hands let go of mine and reached down to caress our soon-to-be child._

"_Do you, Cameron Anne Morgan, take Zachary Aiden Goode, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I smiled up at the love of my life and looked deep into his eyes. Inside them, I saw the brightest future, and I could not wait to make that possible._

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Zachary Aiden Goode, take Cameron Anne Morgan, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He gave me a gentle and warm smile, and a delicate rub to my belly._

"_I—"_

**Okay guys, what do you think about that? Good? Bad? CAN'T WAIT? I really hope it's both A and C, but I'd be prepared to take any people who thought it was pretty sucky. Oh, and what do you think about Aiden as a middle name? I don't think I've ever given him one before, and I'm about 95% sure Ally Carter has never said what his middle name was, so I just kinda chose Aiden... I'm not really sure where it came from. So yea, I'll let you all go, but I'd love some feedback!**

**Love and Cafeína,**

**Abby**


	15. My Paradise Riddled With Bullets

**Hey all! I know it's been about 6 months since I've updated and I'm really just so sorry for the wait. It's not fair to you and I have no excuse. Well I do, because this year totally Gallagher-Girl-kicked my butt and I went through a lot. So I'm really, really sorry! Also, as I was reading through the past few chapters, I realized I made a typo that was bugging me so **_**incredibly**_ **much, and I have no idea how it even happened. I said, "**Where are your close you hunky man?**", when obviously I meant "clothes"... So yea, sorry for bringing this up now, (he he), but it was bugging me!**

**Zach: Nobody cares.**

**Abby: Shu—**

**Zach: Nobody cares.**

**Abby: Za—**

**Zach: Nobody cares.**

**Abby: DON'T MAKE ME GE—**

**Zach: Nobo— *muffled yelling***

**Abby: Oh look, it seems the duct tape cares. As I was saying, maybe that was insignificant, but I needed to point out that I realized my error. But moving on, here is the newest chapter of "Here Comes the Spy, All Dressed in White"!**

* * *

**ZACH**

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The increasingly faster beating of my heart pounded in my ears, enveloping me in my own sea of nerves. I hadn't felt this nervous and, well, just darn shaky since the day I proposed to the woman of my dreams. The big day, the big _moment_ was finally here.

Self-doubt filled my mind as I suddenly wondered if I would be a good enough husband to Cammie. Would I be a good enough father to our child? Would I be able to hold my wife when she needed me? What if something went wrong? Would I be strong enough to keep us all safe and together? What if—

The chapel doors opened with a thud and my eyes were met by a goddess'.

There was white everywhere. That was all my brain would comprehend. She was an _angel_. The beautiful woman, with hardly a sign of a baby belly, walked in graceful strides, so graceful that it was hard to believe she had been waddling everywhere for the past months. The bouquet in her hands was a cornucopia of pink and white lilies that matched the flowers that decorated her hair.

_Her hair_. What had been up in a dull, deflated messy bun for what seemed like the past year had been twisted into a beautiful braided, cascading bun.

All of my doubts faded away when our eyes connected, and the happy, shining light that was striding towards me were a reminder of what I had come to realize those few months ago when I put a ring on her finger. _She was the one._

Now I'm not saying that I had tears in my eyes at the sight of Cammie, but I'm not saying I didn't.

She held on to her mother's arm, and I saw Rachel smile up at me from the aisle. The walk down seemed to take hours, and the wedding march in the background had faded out.

_This was it._

* * *

**CAMMIE**

I felt my mom squeeze my hand tighter and lean in towards my ear. It was hard to focus with the sound of my pounding heart filling my ears.

"Are you ready for this, chickie?" My mom quietly asked, using the ridiculous pet name she thought up when I was a toddler. I looked over at the most inspiring woman I had ever known and felt my heart well up with emotion. I leaned onto her shoulder and bit back a smile, willing myself to be brave. This was a happy day.

"Mom… I've never been so sure about anything in my life. I love him so much."

We opened the chapel doors at the sound of the wedding march and began the agonizingly long journey down the aisle. I wanted to get up there, say my vows, kiss the man of my dreams and then be whisked away on our honeymoon. All of the mumbo-jumbo in between seemed insignificant to the love we shared.

Our eyes met and I had to fight back the tears that I felt rush back to my eyes. He looked beyond handsome in his traditional tuxedo and I hardly remembered that there was anyone else in the small chapel.

My mom turned to me, a delicate look in her eye and kissed my cheek. With a wise wink to Zach, she turned to go sit next to Solomon.

Zach reached for my hand and I noticed for the first time that he had a tear streaming towards the bottom of his chin. With my other hand I softly wiped it away, resting my hand on his face for a moment. I nodded at him and we walked up the two steps and up towards the priest.

Everybody shuffled back into their seats until the chapel was nearly silent, and Zach and I instinctively faced each other, despite the recognition we should have been paying towards the man who was going to eternally bond us.

Those beautiful green eyes; the way they shined like a thousand seas and were the most beautiful color that I had ever seen in my life. Those were the eyes I was prepared to stare into for the rest of my life. They were quite possibly my very favorite thing about him.

It was the first time I had ever seen Zach tremble this way, and I almost thought that he was getting cold feet, but then the way his lips curled up into the most adorable smile, I knew that this would be the single best decision I had made in my entire life.

The people around us disappeared and then it was just the two of us. One of Zach's calloused hands let go of mine and reached down to caress our soon-to-be child.

"Do you, Cameron Anne Morgan, take Zachary Aiden Goode, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I smiled up at the love of my life and looked deep into his eyes. Inside them, I saw the brightest future, and I could not wait to make that possible.

"I do."

"And do you, Zachary Aiden Goode, take Cameron Anne Morgan, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He gave me a gentle and warm smile, and a delicate rub to my belly.

"I—"

His declaration of love was cut off by the sound of the chapel doors being slammed open. In the next moment, there were bullets flying and the pews of spies jumped up towards the intruders.

Suddenly the room was filled with smoke and all that could be heard was the sound of fighting and then the scream of my love.

"Zach? ZACH!" The vision in the chapel was un-fogging a bit and I could see red on the floor where Zach had been standing all of 50 seconds ago.

I heard the chapel doors slam open once more and then the sound of friends shouting to one another to quit attacking them.

The intruders were gone. And so was Zach.

Then I felt a stabbing pain in my lower stomach and I fell to the floor.

"AHH! ZACH! ZACHARY!" Tears filled up in my eyes and my vision went blurry.

My water had broken.

* * *

**So what did everybody think? Good? Bad? ...Terrible? *feigns agony* Well I want to welcome to everybody my beta, snapdragon17!  
**

**Zach: WOOOOH! YEAA! GO SNAP! GO SNAP! GO, GO, GO SNAP!  
**

**Abby: Er... thank you, Zachary... As... As I was saying, I found me a beta, so everybody go check her out, okay? *wink*  
**

**Zach: Abby I cannot believe you just said that.  
**

**Abby: I sa- Oh my gosh you perv, ew I did _not_ mean it like that! Get your mind out of the gutter. Pretty soon I'm gonna end up calling you Fa-  
**

**Zach: Don't say it. Don't you dare say it, woman.  
**

**Abby: -ng! I'M GONNA HAVE TO CALL YOU FANG!  
**

**Zach: STOP COMPARING ME TO OTHER FICTIONAL CHARACTERS, GAWD!  
**

**Abby: They're only fictional if you make them fictional! *hmmph* I do love making you mad, though... you sort of sound like a valley girl. But right, okay, enough interruptions. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence, since we all know cliff hangers are the best! Except not really, I know they suck, so I'm sorry ha ha, that's just how I do!  
**

**So review, my lovelies, next story to be updated, "50 Ways to Annoy Iggy: THE STORY". Stay tuned *wink*  
**

**Love and Nutella,  
**

**Abby  
**


	16. Coffee & Peroxide: May Soothe Nerves

**Hey guys! So I'm a total dick, I am aware. I am also aware that in my first sentence of coming back I used the word dick. And that I just used it again. Sorry if I'm making anyone feel uncomfortable. So yea, my absence, totally uncalled for, I know, I'm not even gonna get into it. But I just came back from my college orientation, CURRY COLLEGE REPRESENT! And now that summer is among us, I really do honestly plan to update more often!**

**Zach: That's what she says every time.  
Abby: Shut up, pretty boy. And that may be true, but at least for the summer that I'm around, I will try to update more! I won't make any promises once I start school in the fall, but for the summer I'm definitely yours.  
Zach: Scouts honor?  
Abby: Scouts honor. So enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**CAM POV**

My wedding party ran up to me, and Grant reached out to catch me as I fumbled to the floor of the altar. So many thoughts raced around my head in an Indy 500 of "What if?" and "What happened?" and I grabbed on to Grants arm with all the strength I could muster.

"Cam! Cam, we have to get you to a hospital. We'll find Zach, but you have to worry about your baby!" Bex was shouting to me as Grant lifted me into his broad arms.

The pain I was feeling in my lower stomach pushed and I knew my baby was on its way. The tears that threatened to fall were now crashing down in panicked waves and Grant rushed me to the limo that had been waiting for the newlyweds to happily run into covered in thrown rice and white confetti.

"We'll meet you guys at the hospital," Liz calmly said to Bex. She and Jonas quickly grabbed Macey and Danny and they ran to Liz's dark blue Ford Fiesta as Bex slid into the backseat of the limo next to me and Grant.

"Yo, man, I don't know if you've realized or anything, but the bride here is in labor, so I'd put the pedal to the metal if I were you, it's go time!" Grant shouted to the front seat. When he got no immediate response, his hand shot up to the man's shoulder and as Grant shook, the lifeless body of the chauffer slammed into the steering wheel.

"Oh, bloody hell," Bex muttered, swiftly opening her car door and rushing to the front. "Sorry, old chap, we'll deal with you at the bloody hospital." In a few movements, Bex had moved the man from the driver's seat to the passenger side and replaced herself where he had been just moments before.

"If you want to get anything done around here, you just have to do it yourself."

Now I am a spy, okay, so take a moment to remember that my pain tolerance is far superior to those of, say, your average, everyday lawyer. But the contractions that were wracking my body with pain in places I didn't know I had were enough to make an MMA fighter cry, (ok, bad example, they're actually _huge_ pansies!).

I grabbed Grant's hand and squeezed, feeling only slightly satisfied when I caught a small squeak come from his throat. I tried breathing gently to ease my agony as the speedometer passed 70, but gave up during another throbbing contraction.

"Where the _fuck_ is my husband when I need him? _He _is the one that put me like this and he's gone! I can't believe this. On my fucking wedding day! I can't do this," I realized," I can't do this without him." I sank into Grant's large embrace and cried, sobbing harder through rougher contractions.

"Bex, babe, please tell me we're close to the hospital," Grant softly said to his wife.

"Don't rush me, Grant. Don't worry, Cammie, we're almost there." I listened to the sound of my British bombshell best friend speaking, trying to distract me from my stomach. Within minutes we reached the hospital and my head throbbed right along with my stomach. Lightheadedness washed over me and I suddenly felt nauseous. As Grant lifted me out of the car and we reunited with the others, I heard Bex swear under her breath.

"Grant, run her in. She's bleeding." There was blood all over the back of my dress, where I had been sitting just moments before.

**BEX POV**

It had been three hours since the emergency room nurses rolled Cam off on a gurney, three long, high-strung hours. For one reason or another she was bleeding so profusely that if they didn't get the baby out soon enough, neither would survive.

Shortly after we all migrated to the uncomfortable waiting area, Macey sort of stumbled away from our quiet, tense group, muttering and looking very edgy. Now, about forty-five minutes later, (don't be picky with my internal clock, my best friend could be on her death bed for all I know, and if you complain, I can promise you'll be next), Mace stumbled back in the doors with two cardboard trays of Starbucks and Stop and Shop bags around her arms.

"I got you all coffee, I figured we could use a nerve-calmer," she said, sniffling a bit. As my eyes wandered to the plastic bags wrapped around her arm, her eyes shot up to mine defensively. "It's peroxide and club soda. When they handed us Cam's dress earlier, I… I just figured I could try and get the blood out. It's an Oscar de la Renta," she traced on.

When her eyes looked back up, having gone into the bag with her hands, they were filled with giant tears that were jumping to be free. I grabbed for one of my best friends and held her in my arms and felt her collapse. Sobs wracked her body and she clutched my shoulder blades with her freshly manicured nails.

"I'm just so scared, Bex. What if Cam doesn't make it? Or the baby? Or both? And then what about Zach? I just can't bear to lose them all, Bex, I can't." The emotion that Macey expressed was what everyone in this room had been feeling since we last saw the nurses pull Cammie away into the operating room.

Liz stepped over to the two of us and squeezed Macey on the shoulder, looking at me with her large Texan eyes. She pulled us in close, hugging us and for a minute it felt like we were back at Gallagher, comforting each other when Tina's gossiping got too out of hand and Liz felt inferior. Now she held us together as our fearless friend was in danger.

"Cameron Morgan is a fighter, girls. She always has been and she always will be. And the same goes for Zachary Goode. If this child is anything like its parents, then we will be happy aunts and uncles in no time. We are staying positive, if not for ourselves, for our best friends."

The guys around us nodded silently around us, also worried about their best friend. He was kidnapped on his wedding day, seconds before his near-wife went into labor. I guess it would be safe to say they were a bit concerned. As Danny opened his mouth to say something, the doors to the operating room opened angrily.

The balding Asian doctor stepped out, taking his operating mask off from his mouth. Placing his thick-framed tortoise-shell glasses back on his face, he pursed his lips and looked at our gang.

"She's awake, and so is the baby, but please, only one at a time," he calmly said, turning around and returning to the room. My friends looked over to me and nodded solemnly, signaling that I should see her first.

I nodded in compliance and started toward my best friend and her new child, so many questions rushing through my brain. Is Cam okay? How is the baby? Is it a girl? How about a boy? Am I the godmother? Who's going to be the godfather?

But the biggest question of all: Where was Zachary Goode?

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I'd totally understand if you hate it, don't want to review, etc. etc. etc. But if you did hate it, I would like to know how I can improve, you know I love me some constructive criticism!**

**Love and College Orientation,  
Abby**


End file.
